Computing systems can include very large memory pools, such as a non-volatile memory (NVM) space larger than a virtual memory address (VA) space that the computing system is capable of addressing. Thus, it may not be possible to map some regions of the NVM into the same VA space simultaneously, for the computing system to work on at the same time. Accordingly, data and its corresponding structures will appear to move around in memory over time. In some cases, different computing systems may simultaneously see a segment of NVM at different addresses. This raises the risk of programs inadvertently writing to an “old” address for a structure, instead of that structure's current address, thereby corrupting some other data located at the “old” address in a random manner.